1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to monitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitor as an information display device is popularly used in our daily lives. The most common usage of monitor was for television. Now, many other output devices are used to display information, such as computer display, observing device of automatic control equipment, and others.
A typical monitor consists of electronics circuits, a screen, and a housing. The electronics circuits receive and process signals, and send them to the screen. The screen displays images based on the signals received from the electronics circuits. The housing encloses the electronics circuit and a part of the screen for protecting them from environmental effects such as water, sunshine, dust, etc., while exposing a display surface of the screen to exterior.
The screen is made of glass or other transparent materials which could transmit light out, and the housing is almost always made of plastic. The reflectivity of the screen and the housing is different from each other, which makes the appearance of the monitor look disharmony and uncomfortable especial in bright environment.